Kyuukesuki
by xXKungfudemonessXx
Summary: currently set in japan during WW2, a First person account of one of my OCs open to ideas and characters.


Kyuukesuki

_(though dialogue will be in English for now assume it in Japanese, but seeing as it the language of the main character he know what being said as well as we would know English)_

Prologue

_The year is 1945 at the height of WWII, in the slums of an already bombed city of Japan. One residence is soon to be vacated. In what use to be a large family dwelling, the remaining two, A mother and her remaining 17 year old son lives by themselves. He would soon be 18 an forced to join the military like her other children who never returned home. In hopes of saving her last child from the same fate her husband and other children had suffered. She hoped to find away out of the city and then the country... _

CHAPTER ONE

I hurriedly stuffed all I had into the small pack we had used once to carry laundry to get them washed, at least when father and everyone else was still around...

"Hayato please hurry the soldiers always make their way through here at noon. Their bound to come for you this time!" Mother called up to the sleeping area of the small loft home they would soon be leaving. She was right they didn't get him yesterday because he had been out getting food from the market when they were passing through...

"Alright I'm done!" I called back pulling the bag shut and tied the string. I slung the pack over my shoulder and rushed to where my mother was waiting for me. I knew it was pointless to ask if I could carry her bag for her. She had already told me if I had to run away by myself to leave her and the stuff behind, She wanted me to avoid the same fate as my brothers. No word was usually bad news and if the sound of planes and explosions said anything it was that the war was not in our favor. It was 10:00am or at least the cracked watch that had been my fathers said it was, So it was time to leave.

We went out the back door to avoid the main thoroughfare and slipped through fence of the shared yard thanks to a board that had only one nail affixing it to the fence. I helped mother through the small opening, being as skinny as I was it was still a tight fit. We did out best to avoid the patrol areas that were being covered this time of day. One patrol had nearly spotted us, Considering we were in the most restricted part of town by now we were lucky. We made it to the most decimated part of town around noon, we knew we had to keep moving.

Mother was getting tired so we found a place to hide and rested behind a concrete slab of a broken down building. We had rested only two minutes when we hear a soldier call out as he spotted us.

"I'm still too tired, run ahead, if you look back you'll slow down and get caught...now go!" mother said knowing I would try and protest but there was no time for that. I left my pack knowing it would only slow me down, and I ran. I was fighting the intense urge to look back, I knew my mother would have been captured right away, she would give up with out protest even if it only gave me the smallest head start. So I ran as fast as I could with the uneven terrain, I even kept going even after hearing the strange noises behind me. It had sounded like the soldier that had been slowly catching up with me got hit like he had been tackled, but by what? I could hear shots rattling through the air and lots of yelling convincing me not to look back and see what was happening. Whatever was going on it, sounded like the soldiers that had been chasing him were losing horribly.

I was forced to stop in an abandoned warehouse. The smell told me it had been a fish processing storage building. I needed to rest and seeing as long as I wasn't being chased I should conserve as much energy as possible should I need to run again. I sat down between two pallets with my knees tucked into my chest. I had to assume the worst for my mother, running from the military was considered a horrible crime. I was officially alone... I wanted to cry but I never grieved that way...at least not anymore. I was suddenly brought back the reality I had hoped to avoid when I heard a crash on the second floor scaffolding. Had I not heard some one come in? I had made a lot of noise tiring the get the door open and I had shut it back so I would have clearly heard someone come in. I came out from under the pallets ready to run. Suddenly I heard a loud thump behind me, I whipped around to see a lady. Well I'm not sure how much lady could apply to her, she was female obviously but her hair was blonde and she reminded him of some of the other military's soldiers with her face features, she must have been American or something. She said something to me but I had no clue what she was saying. It made no sense. Then again she didn't make sense. Yea she was pretty but she was oddly dressed, pale, and the eyes just plain freaked me out, they were unnaturally red like crimson.

"Oh I keep forgetting not everyone knows English" she said being sarcastic. She apparently knew my language just as well as I did. I was way to stunned to say anything in reply. I turned to run but before I had completely turned I felt a breeze, which was odd considering I was indoors, and she was blocking my path. How could she be here and not on the pallets where she was less than a second ago!

"I had been originally coming for you... you smell so nice..." she said tilting her head slightly and looking me over it a way that was rather creepy. Smell nice? That made less sense than before, I should smell bad considering baths were a luxury and I was probably sweating from all the running.

"But those soldiers wouldn't let you be so I just had to take care of them." she said smiling. I didn't even want to think about what she meant by taking care of... I wanted to run but I was to afraid to move. I just wanted her to leave me alone. She started looking at me with a weird look like she was delightfully puzzled.

"well you are an unusual one. I should definitely not completely finish you off..." She said and before I could even mentally confirm she wanted to eat or whatever she was planing to do to me she jumped at me.

Beyond this point everything was fuzzy. I remembering her hitting me and at the same time a sharp pain in my neck and getting weak fast. As I got weaker it suddenly it felt like inside of me was lit up like bonfire that kept getting hotter. It took me a minute to realize I was on the floor starring at the woman's feet.

"Now don't be too crazy when you wake up otherwise I'll have to come discipline you..." She said in her annoyingly sarcastic voice and she seemed to blur away. I had no care to figure out what she meant by that, the fire was too intense to have anything else on my mind. It seemed like forever that the fire was eating at me. They only indication of time was my pounding heart as it did it best to keep from being eaten by the fire. I hated the time my heart symbolized, it was too much, more time meant more fire eating at me. I longed for some random solider to come in and shoot me it be less painful than this... In what what seemed to be an eternity later the fire started to fade. My heart felt like the only thing not completely turned to ash. It pounded faster and louder in its last attempts to keep going. It felt as if it was going faster than it should ever go in a lifetime, and then it sputtered to a stop.

It took me a second to realize though my heart had stopped doing what it had been doing for my entire life that I was still aware. I was nervous to open my eyes at first mainly cause I was astonished by what I was hearing and smelling. I could hear noises that sounded miles away and I could smell a million different things. The oddest thing was a burn in my throat like I hadn't had anything to drink for ages. I decided to chance it and opened my eyes. If my heart had still be going it would have stopped for this. Everything was in extreme detail...like the imperfections in the metal of the ceiling to the lights and even the dirt was so detailed he could find many colors in each grain. I sat up from where I had been burning for who knows how long, the motion felt awkward like it should have been some kind of effort to sit up considering what I had been through but it was second nature like blinking. Which I just realized I hadn't done since he woke up. I also found it odd that though I was breathing it seemed pointless. Like there was no bodily benefit to it.

I was just starting to make sense of my surroundings when a scent caught my nose and made me stop. Not in a physical sense but a mental way. Whatever it was made the burn in my throat intensify like the burning I had only recently escaped. I needed the find this scent, I had no idea why but I had to. It was getting stronger and closer and it blurred out everything in my apparently spacious mind. I heard boots approaching the door that was more than 30 feet away... such a short distance... It screeched open much louder than it had sounded before and I spotted a single soldier come in and spot me.

"Stay were you are!" He ordered, Though I wasn't listening. I was aimed for his neck, the scent was his blood and every part of the new me wanted it more than anything anyone could ever want. In the time it took to raise his gun I had already stood up and lunged at him. Everything was automatic like I was built to do only this, my new mind knew were to bite as to get what it wanted. At the time it couldn't occur to me what I was doing all I knew was he ran dry before I was ready to be done.

It took a full minute before whatever had been driving me to calmed down I realized what had just happened. I jumped back and fell over. Not because I lost my balance but my mind was horrified with what just happened. Both me and the guy laying motionless in front of me were covered in blood. Him around his neck and shoulder and me all down my front. I had just killed a guy just because he happened to walk in. was it the need for his blood that made me attack? It was now obvious what had happened to me. That girl was a vampire and now I was too.

I needed to get out of here. I burst past my victims body and into the night rain. I started running, which I was now amazing at. The distance it had taken me to cover the morning I left home could be covered in seconds and with little effort. I doubt I could ever get tired of running. Just as I started to have fun I suddenly remembered my victim and all the blood covering where I had bit him and just about crashed into the side of a building. Instead I hit the ground and leaned over a puddle. How can I have fun when I just killed someone! I opened my eyes after my failed attempts at crying and was taken back by my reflection, I looked the same but different too. I looked paler than anyone should look and my eyes were more red than the other vampire's eyes were, mine were just about glowing.

That scent! It was back and there was more of it. The rain toned the scent down but I knew it had to be a group and not one person. I was not going to attack anyone else, even if the burn in my throat said I needed to. Hadn't one been enough! I had to fight myself to run from the scent. I held my breath and ran. The part of my mind not fighting the scent noticed that normally I would have to stop holding my breath by now, but it felt perfectly fine just to hold it as long as I needed. I kept going till I was in a field, It looked like what use to be a farmers field that had been burned. I sat by a tree on the edge of the field and released my breath and had a cornucopia of scents bombard my nose like manure and other animals but gladly no human scent. I looked up at the rain and let it wash me, The cold rain felt warm compared to my skin and is cold temperature. It slowly cleaned my face and front diluting the blood and washing it away though it felt like it would always be there.

I had no clue what to do with myself, I was having a conflict of emotions. Part of me was more than happy with having killed the guy for his blood. Hadn't the guy been planning to capture him? But the other part of me said it was wrong because he was a human being, he had a family and maybe even children! I didn't exactly qualify as human anymore though. Didn't the animals where I had gotten meat from in my previous life have families and children? I had always eaten them without a second thought... was it the same now? I had obviously moved up the food chain so was it normal for me to consider others as food source? It took a lot of thinking in my vast mind and come to the conclusion that while it may be normal for my new body to want it I shouldn't take killing anyone for their blood lightly. I figured out I couldn't just take some of the blood and leave. That what that lady had done for me and look where I was now. I didn't want to have the same fate on anyone else. I should only attack those who deserve it like people that willingly hurt others, Maybe it would level out. I hoped two wrongs did make a right...


End file.
